


Off Limits

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [21]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Death, Dont touch Gil, Drama, F/M, F/M/M, Harry and Uma are crazy, Killing, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possessive Uma, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: People of the Isle soon learn Gil is off limits.





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_Llama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Llama/gifts).



> Prompt: How people find out not to hurt gil.

Title: Off Limits

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Gil/Harry

Characters: Uma, Harry Hook, Jay, Mal, Captain Hook, Ursula, and Gil.

Summary: People of the Isle soon learn Gil is off limits.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

On the Isle, those that ruled with an iron fist and give no mercy, were the top dogs.

Uma and Harry were no exception. They were both known for they're ruthless, craziness, and thirst for blood. Having two of the cruelest parents seemed to help they're backgrounds. Growing up, they knew what needed to assert they're dominance and to prove that they we the worst of the worst.

* * *

Uma, and Harry made it known that Gil was off limits in front of the crew.

Earlier she sent Gil out for making another shrimpy comment but she couldn't bare him outside any longer so she sent Harry. Harry dragged him directly into restaurant ignoring all the eyes. Gil didn't even seemed bothered as he was dragged behind, Harry glanced towards Uma who nodded. Harry placed the boy directly in her throne, the throne, that was created for her by her crew. She once cut off a man's hand for touching it and that was getting off easy.

Uma waved off Harry who immediately took the second best seat beside his captain. Shoving Gil into the seat before settling into his lap calling her meeting like nothing happened. Harry's hand found its way to holding the back of Gil's neck rubbing circles on the skin. They both glanced around daring someone to say something about they're actions but none spoke.

The crew didn't even knowledge they're captain or the first mate antics but they made sure the word spread.

Gil belonged to Uma and Harry.

* * *

People were stupid.

Some of the Isle still didn't respect Uma or Harry because well they were second best. Uma was the second best after Mal, the girl who wanted to stand out but couldn't because of the shadow Mal left. Harry was Jay's replacement, the handsome wicked mind but Jay was always the original.

In they're eyes the two were only second best, and being second best didn't put fear into people as much as first.

Gil came back to Uma and Harry one day with bruises from someone of the disbelievers.

Uma patched Gil put while Harry went out to settle the score. It was time that the Isle got a real demonstration of why not to touch Gil.

Harry moved through the Isle silent because he knew how much people liked to brag. When he heard what he needed, Harry attacked. Some low class thief said he did, he had his buddies Gil as he gave the boy a beat down because he wanted too.

Harry waited until they were in the alley to handle the grooms cutting them away like cutting butter. He didn't even try to remove he blood from his sword, hook or clothes.

Harry didn't touch the leader until the rest were done. Harry dragged the leader of the ragtag group by his hair into the center of the Isle having all eyes on him. His eyes sadistic as he glanced to the crowd and told them this what happens when you touch Gil.

The man screamed as Harry dug his hook into his eye before ripping it out and shoving it into the other one. Harry continued digging his hook into random spots before taking his sword and slicing away everything he thought was useless. At the end, all there was left was a disgusting figure with chucks and bits of bone, and flesh missing.

It was known again that Gil belonged to Uma and Harry.

* * *

It didn't take long for the word to spread that Gil was untouchable.


End file.
